Team Charge
by DaddySpookStories
Summary: This is a revision of a story I began four years ago. Hopefully better than before. Follow the story of a young faunus, Gerard O'Harris, as he goes through life in Remnant, fighting monster and man alike. Rated M for explicit language and graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

h1 style="text-align: center;" align="center"Chapter 1/h1  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" A young Faunus sits on a rock in a huge forest, blood red leaves falling slowly past his face as he observed his surroundings. He was lost in thought, the events of the past few weeks wearing away at his being. His morals, ideals, beliefs, all of them had been crushed. Peace meetings and children playing outside while adults talked over business had turned to a young man thrust into adulthood far too early. He had been dragged away from a protest as humans readied their weapons and opened fire into the angry crowds. Women screamed and children cried as their fathers, claws brandished and horns rearing, charged into the law officers in fits of rage. Limbs were removed and parents were slaughtered while the two groups fought. It had been the first protest turned violent, and the most bloody./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Son, I want you always to remember. You must stick to your heart, if something feels wrong then you must follow your instincts. We may be closer to animals in resemblance, but man lacks remorse. Their soldiers enslave and attack our kind in the name of the Prosperity of Man. You mustn't resort to their methods. It isn't what your mother would have wanted, wherever she may be."/span/em/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""But Daddy, I won't have to worry! We are going to protest here and then go get ice cream, yeah?"/span/em/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"The young man remembered that fateful day. His father would be disgusted at where he was now. About to attack a Schnee dust train. No, no it was for the good of the cause. The deaths were justified, they were always justified. All those deaths./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Son, go. Quickly now."/span/em/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""No Daddy. I want to stay and protest! We are helping!"/span/em/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Son, please go. Quickly!"/span/em/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Daddy why are those men pointing guns at us? We aren't hurting them."/span/em/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"He remembered being shoved back into the crowd as the gunshots rang out. He stood feet from his father, unable to reach./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Daddy!"/span/em/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"The screams still rang throughout his head. A young man watching as a soldier charged his father. His father never raised a weapon. The sword pierced his chest and his father fell to his knees, then the boy screamed. The soldier turned to the young man only to be tackled by a bear faunus, skin torn from flesh as several more soldiers charged the assailant. The young man was unable to move, drawn further back as a hand grasped his wrist, the hand of a young woman he would come to love as family. emHer/em hand./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Gerard, are you ready?" She asked, that same hand resting on his shoulder. His mind returned to the present and he looked up at Blake. Black hair framed her ashen face, amber eyes staring into his own. They were sad eyes, Blake had always been sad since that day. But today she was especially sad. She had grown distant from Gerard and Adam, something tearing constantly at her heart as they slaughtered, destroyed, and stole like common rubbish./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Yeah, let's go." He stood from the rock, sighing long and deep as his ear caught a rumbling approaching. Blake noticed it too, her own ears twitching to the noise./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""It's time." Adam stepped up from behind them both. The duo nodded and stepped over the edge of the cliff, sliding down the rocky surface towards the oncoming train. They were shadows against the moonlight of the broken orb circling the sky./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Once the group descended onto the roof of the train, Adam slashed at the lock of the hatch. They slid into the darkness of the train, Adam's foot catching on a red light as they stood. All around them, mechanical men awoke from their slumber and their gazes fell on the three faunus./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Looks like we are doing this the hard way." Adam growled, his eyes hidden behind the mask on his face./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Don't be so dramatic." Blake rolled her eyes. The third faunus, the young man just watched as the metal came to life./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Intruders, identify yourselves." One metal man spoke. Adam responded the way he knew best, the blade. His own metal slid through the torso of the metal man, each piece falling with a 'cling'. Before the faunus could blink, they were set upon by the metal men. Blake and Adam danced, like hummingbirds flying around a flower, they seemed to float in air./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"The third young man stood back, green aura solidifying around his fists as he swung at anything that came near. Deafening 'clangs' rang throughout the train car as metal fell the ground and the young man knocked away anything that came too near. /span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"In what seemed like seconds, the fight was over and the trio moved to the next car. Adam kneeled beside a crate and he examined the contents before nodding./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""I'll set the charges." Adam rose to his feet./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""What about the crew?" Blake stepped forward./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""What about them?" /span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Blake fell silent at Adam's coldness, he had become more focused on the objective than the people he once called family./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Behind them a large metal spider with the torso of a man crawled from the ceiling, moving towards them. Adam nodded at the youngest boy and Gerard charged, scared. Scared of dying, scared of Adam, scared of the world on all it's horror. He reeled his arm back, eyes closed as his feet ran onward. He swung forward, only to feel metal smash against his chest. The last thing he heard before the darkness was a voice. emHer/em voice. /span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Gerard!"/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Music pulsed and people "danced" along to the beat, no sense of true form or content within the music, just semi-rhythmic noises played in a way that sounded appealing to most people. Not something an aspiring "musician" might listen to in his spare time, at least not for any reason more than to study what defined "catchy" for the masses in Vale. In time with the music, and not on accident, the young man his way through the entrance, smiling at the bouncer before he found his way to a corner spot, looking out over the dance floor. The man already sitting at the table frowned at the new presence.

"Ya know kid, maybe next time you should show up on time to a business meeting." His face came to rest once more as he handed the young man the lien.

"What can I say, Jamee, I got a bit distracted by the sights of the city. It's so much more crowded than I am used to." The young man smiled.

"You live in a fuckin' city. Listen, Gerard. If I weren't there to make sure you didn't get your ass kicked by every fucker with a vendetta, this little vigilante justice thing you have going wouldn't be able to function. Not to mention the legal issues of kicking somebody's ass because they snatched an old lady's purse. I get you want to make things better, but this isn't the way to go. You go to a fuckin' combat school for heaven's sake. Put your efforts towards fighting Grimm or something."

"Jamee, we have been over this. They don't let kids in the combat school fight Grimm. I have to go onto to the academy to do that. And that isn't for another like, couple months."

"I understand your impatience, trust me I do. I have dealt with enough of your victims to see it. I know the in's and out's of it. You just, if you are going to act like a superhero, try to be a bit more punctual. Otherwise I might let the next pissed off punk come at _you_ with a fucking rusty shiv. That last fucker almost got me!"

"What would I do without you to take the flack for me?" Gerard ran his finger's through Jamee's hair, ruffling him up. "I am going to grab a drink, want some?"

"No, I am leaving. I need to get back to my apartment before the rats come out from their hiding holes. I have had enough sharp objects for one night." Jamee got up and left in a hurry.

Gerard smiled as his friend and business partner walked out the door, then he turned to the bar to barely step to the side in time as a man and a couple hundred shards of glass flew past him.

"Oh this is the shit I live for!" He smiled, looking back at the man crashed into the table he was just sat at. "A bouncer? Oh damn what?" Gerard turned once more to see a young blonde girl, about his age, surrounded by different bouncers and club security.

"Maybe I can just watch for now." He whistled, looking up and down as the guards all rushed the girl. Once they drew close enough, she jumped skyward, smiling down upon the crowd before slamming into the earth. Waves rippled through the ground and guards were sent flying. They struggled to regain their balance before the girl rushed forward, flipping and bringing her foot down onto one man's head.

"Wait, doesn't she go to Signal?" Gerard rubbed his head, walking slowly toward the center of the dance floor, steeping to the side to avoid random guards flying at him until he reaches the girl. She quickly twists around and tried to bring her foot down on his head, but he brings an arm up to protect himself, her foot stopping in place as it connects with his arm.

"Hi! Hello! Um, not one of these guys. Might be a bit hard to tell. I wear green and black, not red and black." He pointed to the tie hanging from his neck. "Yeah. Kind of a freelancer. Just wanted to see if you needed a bit of help?" He kept his arm in place above his head, waiting for a response as he heard a faint 'click' and he grabbed her, dipping her as if they were dancing while a hailstorm of bullets tore into his coat, stopping against a green aura surrounding his body.

"How did you?"

"My semblance. I create. For example…" He pushed one foot out to meet a platform as it created. "You need to hit the guy with the gun, okay?" Another click rang faintly throughout his ears and the platform launched them back, into the air as Gerard flipped, dropping the girl on top of the bear-headed DJ. She landed behind him, knocking his legs out from under him before kicking him off the platform. Gerard slid down a green pole to land beside her, then he smiled. "Sorry if I am intruding."

"Melanie, who are these people?" A soft voice spoke out as the music died down and stopped without a DJ to operate it.

"I don't know Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson." The other girl, presumably Melanie, replies.

"Twins?! Oh my god I've never had twins before. I mean like, in a fight not, and I mean that too but like, ah fuck it. You take left, I will take right?" Gerard goes off to himself for a bit before ringing himself in to suggest a strategy.

The girl beside him laughs before nodding, refilling the bullets in her gloves before launching herself at Miltia. Meanwhile, Gerard stepped onto the record table, falling off the platform only to create a platform of his own to fly himself towards Melanie. He kicked her legs from under her, jumping off an adjacent platform before returning with a large green club, swinging it down only to have it knocked away by the girl's kick. "Another person with shoe weapons? Is that the latest in like, rich kid fashion or something? Like perms and leg warmers. Eesh, I wish I could forget the perms and legwarmers." He groaned before she kicked at him again, several times towards his face and chest, each blocked by a small green plate between them, until he smiled, looking down to where she was standing. Beneath her was a large green book.

"Ever heard the tale of the two star-crossed lovers? Oh it is a _crushing_ tale." He laughed a little bit before the book closed around her, leaving her dazed as he created a large green glove around his hand. "See you next fall." He punched her in the face, creating a small step behind her that knocked her off her feet as she flew backwards towards another man dressed like all the other guards. "Oh fuck, that was awesome! I didn't even need to but fuck man was it worth it!" Gerard bent over laughing, holding his stomach as several more clicks were heard, and a group of whistles flew towards him. He looked up to see the girl punching several of them away from him.

"Less laughing. Got it." He stood and created plates of aura to block several of the rockets. One flew past him, exploding where the girl was standing, enveloping her in smoke. "Shit!" Gerard shouted, rushing forward before a light radiated through the cloud. As the dust settled, the girl was holding a golden strand of hair between her fingers as flames grew around her. Gerard just looked at the bouncer-looking guy.

"I'm pretty sure you are fucked, bro."


End file.
